


Realization

by ASingingPenguin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, and a small hint of whiterose if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASingingPenguin/pseuds/ASingingPenguin
Summary: After a few weeks of dating Blake and Yang finally tell Ruby and Weiss about their relationship.Bumbleby week day Day Six!





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time (years) since I have tried to write a fanfic and even longer since I have felt even remotely comfortable posting it, but for Bumbleby week I will try.

“You sure you want to tell them now? We could always wait.” Yang asked walking back to the team’s room hand in hand with Blake.

They had been dating for just a few weeks now. Given everything that happened between the fall of Beacon and just learning how to be partners again they wanted some time just to enjoy dating in private. That said, it’s easier said than done keeping a secret from one of your best friends and your sister.

Blake considered it for a moment. She was ecstatic to be with Yang, and while they both are used to keeping secrets in their own way it was hard to keep this one. Neither one of them really had any good secretes to keep. But for Blake’s part she wanted to do better about being more open and honest with the people she loves. “Yeah, I’m sure,” She said giving Yang’s hand a squeeze. “Besides, I know you don’t like keeping things from Ruby.”

Yang smiled loving that Blake understood how much her younger sister meant to her. She would expect no less from the woman she loves. “You’re right of course, but don’t forget we gotta see Weiss’s reaction.” Yang added with a smirk. “Really, you would think she’d learn by now most of the teasing is just cause we can get a rise out of her.” 

Blake could only roll her eyes but she did so with a smile. She has been getting to the point she can’t help but smile at Yang’s antics and can’t even pretend to be upset. “Well, no time like the present.” She said giving Yang’s hand a final squeeze before letting go to open the door. “You ready for this?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

When they entered the room Ruby was lying on her bed finishing up the comic series she started in Haven and Weiss was at her desk writing presumably writing to Winter. Considering how things normally are it was oddly quiet which only made Yang’s anxiety about telling them spike.

“Hey, guys I don’t mean to interrupt what you’re doing but we have something we want to tell you both.” Yang said without her usual confidence bringing her hand up to rub the back of her neck.

Weiss set her pen down and  looked over with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, this should be good.”

Seeing her sister acting kind of shy sure got Ruby’s attention. “What’s up, sis?”

“Okay, so, you know that Blake and I had kind of a rocky start when we all got back together. It’s been a bit of a process. But now we’re on good terms. And we did some talking and hanging out more and now we are on more than good terms I guess you could say. We were talking and things just happened and –“

“Yang and I are dating” Blake said so amused by her normally confident girlfriends fumbling words.

“Finally!” “What?!” Weiss and Ruby answered simultaneously then shared a confused look with one another.

Yang for her part sighed. “That’s for the save, babe. I was rambling and couldn’t stop.”

“While you are really adorable when you’re flustered I couldn’t just leave you there fumbling.”

“That’s enough of that,” Ruby interjected which got everyone’s attention. “I believe my sister owes me an explanation.”

Before anyone could say another word Ruby grabbed Yang by the hand and they disappeared out of the door leaving a trail of rose pedals behind them. Weiss and Blake could only Blink and stare at the door.

\---

Ruby took her to a room down the hall where they could have some more privacy. She was thankful for extra space since she didn’t really plan out where she was going to out when she grabbed Yang but she knew they needed somewhere alone.

“Alright, Yang fess up. When did this happen? How long has this been going on? Since when have you even liked Blake? And more importantly how could you not tell your favorite sister?!” Ruby ended up asking everything so quickly she lost her breath. She was upset. How could Yang keep this from her? They told each other everything. And Ruby would have loved to hear her sister was really into someone.

“Wow, okay, slow down Rubes,” Yang held up her hands in surrender. She should be used to the rapid fire questions but it’s been some time. And traveling at Ruby’s speed is more disorienting than she thought it would be. “Also, wow, way to play the sister card.”

“Sorry, that was a low blow, but seriously when did this crush on Blake even happen? You can’t expect me to not play the sister card when you keep something so important from me?”

Yang did feel bad about it, but right now she couldn’t let Ruby know that. “Um, have you not seen her? She’s gorgeous and I know you’ve seen that perfect Bellabooty. How could I not be into her?”

“Yang! I said serious!” Ruby pouted crossing her arms giving her sister the best disappointing glare she could muster.

“Alright, alright you win.” Yang sighed running her hand through her hair. “So we didn’t get off on the right foot that first night but once we were partners we just clicked, you know? It’s like she’s always been a part of my life.”

“Can’t say I know the feeling.” Ruby deadpanned. Who says her sister is the only one that can tell a joke?

Yang snorted a laugh. “That’s fair! Weiss didn’t give any of us an easy time from the get go, least of all you.”  

“Anyway, I started flirting with her around the time we all agreed to hunt Torchwick. I don’t know if she even noticed or appreciated it at the time but I enjoyed it. It was probably just a small crush then, but then I think I may have fallen for her at the dance.” Yang thought about adding the part about her opening up to Blake to try and help her since she has never told anyone that story… but that might mean Ruby would ask about it.

Hearing about the dance made Ruby’s eyes light up. She was always a sucker for a cheesy romance story and she totally blames Yang. All of the stories she told her about heroes and them falling in love maybe have been a terrible influence. “Aww, you mean that dance you shared together? That’s so cute!”

Yang rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. It’s not like Yang’s never had crushes before. Hell, Ruby has teased her about people she’s dated but she never cared before. Not like this at least. Blake made everything different. Blake was different.

“How could you not tell me though? Did you think I wouldn’t be happy for you?” She noticed Yang got quiet and looked a bit distant. “Yang…?”

“I knew you would be happy but I guess part of it was I didn’t want you to think Blake was like the other people I had crushes on? But there is more than just that.” Yang ran her hand through her hair to collect her thoughts. “You know that night at the dance after I made you go off and have fun?”

“You mean when I left the party and fought Cinder?” Ruby deadpanned.

Yang nodded and looked a bit guilty. “Yeah I remember. How is it you always manage to find trouble?” She asked with nothing but fondness.

“Eh,” Ruby shrugged “It’s a talent. But what about the dance? Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No, not really. After you left I mostly just watched Blake and Sun dance. And God, Rubes, she looked so happy…” Yang’s words seemed to fade the more she spoke. “You should have seen her smile. I never saw her smile like the before.”

Yang started speaking faster without realizing. “I wish I could be the one to make her smile like that but he did. So, how could I tell her? What would have been the point? All I could think was that she was happy and with someone who could probably understand her in a way I would never be able to. And Ruby, I love you, but I have never been good at being vulnerable around you. How could I tell you I was in love with Blake when she so clearly seemed to have someone already? How-“

Yang’s ramble was cut off when two smaller arms wrapped around her tight; her own arms automatically hugging her sister back. “I’m so sorry, Yang. And I’m sorry you didn’t feel like it was worth telling me,” Ruby squeezed her tighter. “I would have never thought less of you for being upset.

Yang sighed. She knew Ruby was going to understand, but she is still so used to being the rock in the family that it’s not easy at all to open up. “I know Ruby. It was just a lot for me to process. Or I guess to think that I lost before I ever really had anything.” She moved back a little break the hug and to look at her sister. “Just got a little more to say.”

“When Blake left after Beacon fell on top of everything else it just seemed to confirm to me that she would never have feeling for me like I did her.” Yang looked at her right hand remembering some of those feelings. “It may seem stupid on top of everything else but I knew I loved her and it hurt so much to feel she didn’t feel the same. Losing my arm almost seemed like nothing compared to her leaving.”

Ruby grabbed Yang’s prosthetic hand to grab her attention. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you either.” Even though they talked about it Ruby still felt guilty for leaving Yang to chase after Cinder.

“I told you before,” releasing her hand to ruffle Ruby’s hair. “I was never upset with you and obviously Blake and I are all good now. More than good.” She gave Ruby a big smile to prove her point. Things were better… at least as far as team RWBY’s relationships were concerned.

Ruby gave her a smile back. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m super happy for both of you, but if you keep me in the dark again about something important to you, or you bottle up your feelings like that again and don’t share with me you won’t be my favorite sister anymore.”

“Don’t worry,” Yang stated draping her arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “I’ll think I’ll pass on losing the title of favorite sister. Now, I think there are two lovely ladies who probably miss our company.”

Ruby giggled but was incline to agree. They walked back to the their room in much better spirits.

 ---

“Admittedly not what I was expecting.” Blake deadpanned staring at the rose pedals still not really sure how to take Ruby’s reaction.

“Agreed, but I would love to hear your side of it over tea.” Weiss stated moving to go and make the tea knowing Blake would want some.

Blake arched a brow. “Tea? Here I thought you only drank coffee.”

“What can I say, I got used to it. Reminded me of a friend when I needed one.”

Blake gave her a smile and moved to help her. “After and explanation like that who would I be to refuse.”

After getting their tea Weiss motioned for Blake to come and sit on her bed with her. For a few moments they just sat and enjoyed their tea in silence usually absent when their partners were around. Not that either really minded the commotion the sisters would sometimes cause. Still, a moment of peace would always be welcome.

Blake was the first one to speak. “So, I have to know; were we really that obvious that you guessed we were dating?”

This earned her a small laugh from Weiss. “I suppose I could tell you it was super obvious, but truth be told that was more so on Yang’s part than yours.” She took a moment to take a sip of her tea before adding, “Then again, you do remember seeing all of us at Haven, looking right at Yang and saying her name.”

“You do know how to wound a girl don’t you?” Blake asked in mock offense. She really couldn’t even say anything to that. There’s no real way to explain the shock of seeing the woman she loved and ran from right in front of her when she didn’t expect her there.

“Like many of my skills it only will get better with time.” Weiss stated as a bit of a brag. “But really you two have been stupid for each other for a while now. I’m surprise you two didn’t figure all this out sooner. Now, Blake Belladonna I believe you need to tell me when you finally realized you had feelings for Yang.”

Blake took a moment to set her now empty tea cup aside so she could get more comfortable. “I’m sure I’m going to disappoint you considering I needed a bit of help figuring it out.” To be honest it was more that she was upset with herself for taking so long to figure out her feelings and she wished it was sooner than it was.

“If there is something I have learned with this new family we have is that needing help isn’t such a bad thing.”

Blake gave her a small smile. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” She sighed gathering her thoughts. “Before I continue you can’t tell Yang or Ruby the first part of this. It’s also Yang’s story and it’s not really my place if she hasn’t talked about it yet.”

“Cryptic but fair,” Weiss nodded. “Go on.”

Blake looked down to the floor before continuing. “The night Beacon fell when I ran off to find the White Fang I ran into my… former partner. I tried to stop him. Tried to reason with him. And, as you know, it didn’t go well.” She paused for a moment her ears flatting on her head. That night is still hard to talk about. _He_ is still hard to talk about.

“He had me pinned and when he did he told me he was going to destroy everything I loved. And Yang given her horribly perfect timing had made her way there shouting my name only for him to add he was going to start with her.” She shook her head a little to clear the memory and to figure out how to best word where she was going with this.

“There are times when I can hear things he has said so clearly. Things he has said echo through my mind sometimes. It still gets to me from time to time. Things he said coming up as if to confirm I’m not good enough and will never be anything…” She sighed but continued. “But after I ran that night I just played over and over in my head he was going to destroy what I loved – he was going to destroy Yang.”

Weiss put her hand on the other girl’s shoulder. “Blake, I’m so sorry. I had no clue.” If there was one thing Weiss could relate to it was having a nagging voice in your head from someone who berated you. “I know that feeling and it’s so hard to shake. If you are ever feeling like that while I’m here I’m more than willing to talk to you.”

Blake remembered what little Weiss has shared about her father and shuttered. “Thank you. I’m sorry too that you do understand that feeling.” She gave Weiss a small smile. “If there is a small consolation with this last time part of it was the threat, but part of it was me focusing on the fact he called Yang someone I loved. Even so I needed even more of a push to really get it.”  

“Sun did his best to help me understand too.” Blake added with a roll of her eyes. “He would nag me about Yang being different from the rest of the team for me and he was right but even with him I didn’t fully get it.

“Okay, now that’s pretty bad if that rap-“ Weiss cut herself off before she could finish that word. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about Sun but he didn’t deserve that name at least. “If that dolt knows something you don’t that really is bad.”

Since Weiss corrected herself Blake let the almost name call slide. That and as much as she hated to admit it seeing a little bit of the old Ice Queen was nice at least so long as she was learning. “Yeah, I know, it’s pretty bad. Lucky for me Ilia is much better at talking to people about feelings. After a few days in Haven she pulled me aside and asked why I was avoiding someone I clearly loved. I was so confused. She said I was looking at Yang the same way she wished I would look at her once upon a time.”

“Everything seemed to just click then. Like the feelings had always been there but I just couldn’t put a name on them. Every smile, every touch, every moment I spent with her meant more to me because I loved her and just didn’t know. And it’s such a wonderful feeling now but I thought I was going to drown at the time. How could I even tell her all of this when we were hardly talking?” She was rambling like Ruby but she didn’t care. With when it comes to Yang it was so easy for her to get like this.

Weiss smiled loving this new side of Blake. “Well, things clearly worked out for you two.”

“Yes, and I’m so grateful that it did. And I’m happy to finally share it… with family.” Weiss wasn’t the only one happy to have gained such a weird and wonderful friend family.

“I, for one, am very happy for you and Yang even if Ruby isn’t? I’m still not sure what that reaction was.”

Blake pulled the smaller girl into a small hug. “Thanks, Weiss.”

“That’s what family’s for.”


End file.
